Roidmude 074
, originally a Low-Class combatman, is one of the first Roidmudes to attack during the Global Freeze. He, along with Roidmude 060, is one of the lackeys of the Crush Roidmude. Before his death, 074 was also the first Roidmude to transform into a Giant Form. Profile *Episodes: 5-6, 41 *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Cobra **Berserk Body: Cobra, Viral Core *Human form/synchronize: Unnamed criminal *Destroyed by: Tridoron Type Wild's Tridoron Smash (body and Core) Character History 074 was among several Roidmudes who were destroyed by Kamen Rider Protodrive and the Shift Cars during the Global Freeze, foiling the Roidmudes' invasion. However, due to the resistance not yet having the power to destroy the Roidmude's Cores, they survived and were restored by Medic, while their negative emotions diluted her unconditional love. A trio of Roidmude "siblings", they regularly attacked delivery trucks of supplements for food. But after discovering that Font-R smuggled explosives in their trucks, they became addicted to it. After attacking the eighth truck belonged to Font-R, Kamen Rider Drive fought them while Crush search for the hidden explosives. Finding it, he ordered for a retreat but before 060 can come along, he was destroyed along with his Core. Nonetheless, 074 and Crush survived and taking along several Viral Cores. After destroying Font-R factory for the explosives, they fought Drive and O74 consumed three Cobra Viral Cores into a Giant Cobra Roidmude. He was defeated by Drive, whom drove the Tridoron Type Wild. Post-mortem The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Personality 074 has a very hammy personality, though his voice is very high-pitched, which makes it sound like he's a whiner. Like all of his "brothers", 074 likes destruction and addicted to the explosives. Forms . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Superhuman Strength :Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. - Giant= ;Energy blasts :In Giant Form, 074 was able to launch energy orbs out of his mouth. ;Strength :The cobra was strong enough to constrict its opponent. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal *Roidmude 074 and his human form was played by Kuro-chan. His suit actor is currently unknown. Notes *074 is the only Roidmude of his type (Cobra-Type) to access his Giant Roidmude form (not including Roidmude 057 whose Low-Class body was enlarged by in Ninninger vs. Drive), sharing this distinction with the Spider-Type Volt Ghost/Roidmude 024. In contrast, a total of five Bat-Type Roidmudes were shown to have turned into Giant Roidmudes. *Despite being based on a cobra, 074 in Giant Form briefly constricted the Tridoron, something no cobra can do. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 5: What Are the Steel Robbers After? **Episode 6: Who Does the Warrior Fight For? **Episode 41: How is the Golden Drive Born? **Episode 42: Where is the Truth About the Goddess? References Category:Roidmudes Category:Snake Monsters Category:Drive Characters